Dream
by KuraiShiro
Summary: What if Haru had a past that no one in Iwatobi knew of...and had a sister that he wants to forget about? Takes place before the light novel High Speed! Is in Haru's point of view and Yume is my OC DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of the anime, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, and the light novel, High Speed!
1. Once

Chapter 1: Once…

 _One smile, once in a lifetime._

My eyes fluttered open, opening my vision to the endless blue sky. The birds glided to and fro, and the afternoon sunlight streamed in between the leaves of the towering cherry trees. The tall grass swayed in the summer's oceanic breeze, casting a salty aroma across the small port town. The rhythm was the same as any summer day.

My back lay against the shaded, gravelly cement, and my feet were sprawled in the blazing sun. A bright red ladybug started to crawl up my big toe, but I didn't mind. I didn't want to disrupt the afternoon peace and warmth that I spent each day of my summer vacation lavishing in.

That was my first memory, once upon a time, when I had just turned 5. Each day, I slept on the sidewalk in front of my old house, basking in the warm and inviting weather. The grass was never cut, the patch of lavender to the right of the front door had been overgrown, the ceiling was always needed to be repaired but I loved home anyway.

"Onii-chan!" A familiar, sweet voice rang across the empty, quiet neighborhood. Uneven footsteps echoed across the streets. "Onii-chan, guess what?!"

I groggily sat up and turned my attention toward the little blur of blue rolling in my direction, "What is it, Yume?"

Yume, almost 4, blubbered excitedly, "Grandma's coming tonight!" Her eyes glistened with excitement as she rambled on, "She's going to bring her beef sukiyaki nabe*!"

I lightly grinned at this, patting the head of my little sister, "Is that so?"

Slightly out of breath yet still overjoyed, Yume plopped down next to me, beaming that same grin that she would continue to smile many months later—even at a time when she would know—no, when we both would know—that she could never smile again.

 _One smile, once in a lifetime._


	2. Normal

Chapter 2: Normal

The cool, crisp air of the night had begun to sweep in, carrying away the luxurious warmth of the day. But summer nights in my old hometown were just as beautiful as their days. A deep, dark blue hovered over the sleeping town as the moon, like a lighthouse, flooded the entire town with its rich light. Stars adorned the sky like sparkling jewels, and fireflies dotted the edges of the woods. The street lamps illuminated the road in front of the house, but rarely did anyone use that street past sundown, so it created a rather empty feeling to it. The windows of the houses were always beaming a faded orange glow, resembling the eyes of a jack-o-lantern. The hushed neighborhood spoke in silent whispers until the crack of dawn the next morning.

"It really is a lot quieter here than in Iwatobi." My grandmother sipped her tea quietly as she sat on the porch, watching me and Yume try to catch fireflies and other insects.

My mother knelt next to her, smiling. "It really is, isn't it? I'm glad we moved here." She hesitated before confiding. "But…I've been thinking…we might move back to Iwatobi..."

My grandmother eyed her curiously. "Why is that so?... Is it because of—"

"Mommy! Grandma!" Yume skipped toward them, cradling a brown toad in her small hands. "Look at—"

"UWAHHH!" Mom screamed at the sight of it. "DROP IT IMMEDIATELY!" She flailed back as Yume and I burst into a fit of giggles. She lowered the critter down to the ground, and it instantly leapt out of her hands and into the tall, prickly grass.

"Wash your hands right now!" My mother grabbed Yume by the hand and, hoisting her up onto the platform of the porch, hustled her inside, leaving me and my grandmother alone, chuckling to ourselves.

"Your mother has always been so nit-picky about things." My grandmother shook her head with a sliver of a grin on her face as she watched the two disappear into the house. She glanced up at the sky and cleared her throat. "So, Haruka, I heard you're going to elementary school next April?"

"Yes." I answered, seating myself next to her.

"Both you and Yume are growing up so fast…" She said with a glint of reminiscence in her eye.

I nodded, not knowing how to respond. An awkward moment of silence passed between us. "You don't speak a lot, do you?"

I averted her gaze. "Not really."

She sighed as she smiled softly. "Don't be afraid to speak up a bit more, Haruka. There's an old saying that goes: 'When you're ten, they call you a prodigy. When you're fifteen, they call you a genius. Once you hit twenty, you're just an ordinary person.' You're still young, and be sure to make use of your time."

I mused about what she said for a bit before commenting, "Yume is the type to stay a genius, right?" Though I may have sounded jealous, it was true: Yume excelled incredibly in both academics and in maturity. She always wore her bright smile, lighting up the atmosphere wherever she went. On the other hand, I never said much, wasn't very expressive, and just made the mood awkward. Although I admired her for her brilliance, I was envious. Everyone looked toward her direction, gave her the praise, and showered her with the attention of which she wasn't even aware of. Yet what did they give me?

…or maybe it's just an older brother thing.

I pondered to myself. "Maybe it's better being normal."

My grandmother didn't answer for a moment, until she whispered. "And if it isn't?"


	3. Regret

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" I groggily woke up to thin whispers and a tap on my cheek. Our grandmother had left after I fell asleep. Our father often didn't come home in time to tuck us into bed.

Although tempted to pull the covers back over my head, I hesitatingly sat up and glanced at the alarm clock: it was only 1:49 AM. Huddled on the other end of my bed, she had curled herself up into a ball. Rain softly tapped against the roof and window, and thunder rumbled in the distance. The dense mist shrouded the little town, and the usually luminous streetlights only looked like faded blurs in the thick fog. Raindrops rolled down the window's surface, like tears on a child's cheek.

I rubbed my eyes, slightly annoyed. "What is it?"

"I-I'm…sca—I can't sleep…" Yume whimpered quietly, scooting away from the window. Though she never admitted it, her fear of thunderstorms was very obvious, but she always went to our parents first, never me.

I sighed, lifting the blanket up a bit and patting the empty spot next to me. "Here."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

I put a finger over my lips. "Yeah…but don't wake up Mom and Dad." She nodded excitedly, crawling her way next and snuggling close to me, reaching for my hand. I sank into my pillow and lightly smiled as we held hands. The raindrops' pitter-patter seemed to, surprisingly, lull her to sleep.

"Why didn't you go to Mom and Dad?" I questioned.

She didn't respond.

A clap of thunder rumbled the entire house, and she jumped. "Eek!"

She tightly squeezed my hand. "O-ow!"

"Ah! Sorry!" She loosened her grip on my hand, but she still held it.

We both didn't talk for a long moment. My eyelids felt heavy, and I was ready to drift off into a deep sleep when Yume spoke up. "Onii-chan? Are you awake?"

"…yeah…"

She reluctantly whispered. "Do you love me?"

" _Of course"_ was what I wanted to answer, but instead I blurted out. "What sort of question is that?"

She thought before she responded quietly. "The doctor said I may leave soon…"

"What?" An uncomfortable feeling settled in my chest, pinning it down. I had a hunch that the meaning behind her answer was deeper than she even realized. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She quickly closed her eyes. "Good night."

"Yume!" I whispered harshly in the dark, but whether she ignored me or had already fallen asleep I would never. I sighed, frustrated that I would never get the answer until much later.

"I…I…"— _love you_ was what I intended to say, but I kept my mouth shut and desperately tried to fall back asleep.


	4. Complaints

**Chapter 4: Complaints**

The heat of the summer's peak seeped into the town, scorching everything it touched. The lush, beautiful green days of June and July had vanished, not to return until the next year. Instead, the first week of August took its place, engulfing the entire district with intense mugginess. The town shifted into its annual lethargic atmosphere as everyone sluggishly moved under the brutal sun.

"I-It's sooo hot…" Yume complained for the third time under one minute. Her sweaty hand slipped from my grip, but I didn't mind. Our flip-flops squeaked under our exhausted feet as we shuffled our way up the street. The chirps of the cicadas loudly bounced around the lofty trees above us. Occasionally, a few bikers would zip past us, and shop owners would be seated in the shade, hiding from the blinding sunlight.

Mom had sent us out on an errand to the local supermarket under the noon day sun: what we were told to get, I don't remember. May it be groceries or a watermelon, I will never know, but lugging it up the hill to our house seemed to take forever.

"Hey, Onii-chaaan…" She grumbled as she dramatically swayed back and forth. "I'm tired…"

"I know that." I sighed, a part of me annoyed at her complaints, but the other half of me wanting to agree with her. "Do you wanna drink? I might have change."

In an instant her eyes lit up in excitement. "Do you? Do you? Really?"

"Yeah, we can stop by the vending machine on the way home. Though we might have to share something."

She eagerly took my hand, adding a little skip to her stride. "Thanks, Onii-chan!"

I smiled as her mood seemed to brighten. Whenever I needed Yume to stop whining, changing the subject always seemed to do the trick.

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted in a month! I've been out of town the entire month of July hahaha sorry for this chapter, I needed a short break so I kinda wrote a filler chapter lol

I know it's not really good and extremely slow pace, but I'm not really good at writing stories, as you can see xD but thank you for those who do give me feedback and comments! I love it whenever I get reviews! Positive or negative (though I haven't gotten any negative reviews so far :D), it always pushes me to improve, and I'm so grateful for anyone out there reading this, even if it's the friends I know back at home xD Thanks once again, and I'll do my best to make it better!


	5. Yazaki Aki

In the middle of the second week of August came two firm knocks on the front door.

"Who is it?" Yume sang sweetly, skipping to the front door and flinging it open. I kept close behind her.

A girl, about the same age as me, grinned cheerfully. She had a short bob haircut with a single braid running down one side. She had kept her frilly summer dress neat and tidy, and in her hands was a delicately decorated box. She waved to the both of us excitedly. "Nice to meet you! My name is Yazaki Aki!"

* * *

Aki's aunt used to live in my old hometown before she moved down to Tokyo three years prior. She was good friends with my mother before she left, and even then they kept in touch.

"I'd have never expected you to bring your niece here! For a moment, I thought you'd married and had kids without telling me!" Mom laughed as the two women settled down in the kitchen.

She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes. "Aki-chan had never travelled anywhere, so her mother approved of her coming with me. And no, I never married."

"Haruka, why don't you bring Aki-chan outside?" Mom requested, and that was how I ended up under the brutal sun with Aki and Yume beside me.

"So," Aki began as we headed down the hill, "Your name is…Haruka?"

I turned away in embarrassment as Aki began to giggle. "W-Well…" Yume answered for me with an enthusiastic, "Yup! And I'm Yume!"

"Yume and Haruka…such pretty names." Aki mused for a moment before changing the subject. "Where are you taking me?"

"There's a playground halfway down the hill!" Yume responded eagerly, and sped 10 feet or so ahead of us.

Aki beamed happily. "I'm glad that you guys are here. I was worried I'd be the only kid here and end up being bored."

"How long are you staying?"

"About two weeks." And that was the end of our conversation before we turned into the little park.

Yume had already arrived at the playground before us. "Misa-chan! Misa-chan!" She squealed as she flung her arms around her quiet, shy friend. Misa's older sister, Kana, who was about two years older than Aki and me, had been sitting on the bench and waved to us when we arrived.

The park was cramped yet well kept, with a small playground to the right and two benches to the left of the entrance. Sandwiched in between the benches was a vending machine.

"Hey Nanase-kun!" Kana called happily. I heard Aki whisper, "Nanase-kun…", but I ignored her.

"Hello, Miyamoto-san."

"I've already told you to call me Kana!" She sighed and quickly diverted her attention to Aki. "So? Who is this?"

Aki confidently answered for herself. "I'm Yazaki Aki. I came with my aunt, Yukimura Natsuko."

"Oh yeah, Yukimura-san! She was friends with my mother. It's great to see her come back." Kana crossed her legs and tilted her head before introducing herself, a possible attempt to look more mature than she really was. "I'm Miyamoto Kana. Over there is my sister, Misa. She's best friends with Yume-chan, Nanase-kun's younger sister."

"I can see that." Aki managed to giggle.

Kana chuckled in response, and then gestured to the bench. "Wanna sit?"

"Thank you." Aki politely accepted. I walked over to the vending machine, inserting a few coins I salvaged from my pockets.

"Yazaki-san, do you want anything to drink?"

She looked up, surprised for a few moments before beaming cheerfully. "I'll just have water, Nanase-kun."

Kana shot a smirk at me, but I ignored her.

"HEYYY!" Yume dashed over and pounced on my back. "Onii-chan! That's not fair!"

I sighed. "Then, Yume, what do you—"

"Melon soda, please!" Aki and Kana burst into laughter as Yume continued to cling to my back.

That was how I first met Aki, way before we would introduce ourselves again at Iwatobi Elementary School.

* * *

Author's Note: Although Kana, Misa, and Yukimura Natsuko (and Yume) are characters I created, Aki is actually a character in the original light novel, High Speed! and also the manga, hence my reason to describe her physical appearance. Also keep in mind, Haru is about 5 years old, but it's his older self narrating the story. I'm sorry if the dialogue does not seem very realistic, especially for such young children XD I am the youngest sibling AND cousin in my family, so I don't have much experience with babies and toddlers haha

Thank you so much for those who are reading this story! I'm sorry if this chapter has spelling and grammar mistakes, I tried to get it out as fast as I could, and it was a bit longer than usual! I'm also sorry that the story plot isn't progressing very far, I promise it'll get better next chapter! I'll also do my best to upload chapters as fast as I can, hopefully I'll do a chapter a week (no guarantee haha)

Thanks once again! :)


	6. Clumsy

For the next few days, Aki continued to hang out with us—I didn't particularly think much of her at that time; Yume, on the other hand, was ecstatic each and every time Aki visited us, as if they hadn't seen each other for a long time.

"AKI-CHAN!" Yume would squeal, flinging her arms around Aki and squeezing her tightly as she burrowed her face into her stomach.

"Hi Yume-chan!" Aki would giggle and pat Yume on the head, then turn toward me and grin. "Good afternoon, Nanase-kun!"

I'd slightly wave. "Good afternoon—"

"No need to be so polite, Aki-chan!" Mom would interrupt and ruffle my hair. "Just call him Haruka."

"Mom…" I would look away, slightly embarrassed. And the cycle repeated for the next week.

The third week of August was still thick with heat, and the fierce sunlight nearly burned everything its rays touched. The marigolds Mom had planted in June were nearly scorched, and from that year on she didn't dare try gardening anymore. Hawks soared high in the sky, casting long, wide shadows on the ground. Occasionally, a butterfly fluttered around the front yard, circling Yume as she would giggle in excitement and fascination. The low, wide branches of the cherry trees loomed over the prickly grass and sidewalks, and Yume, Aki, and I'd sit under the shade for long hours, trying to avoid the heat. The steamy blacktop cooked everything that landed on it, whether that would be a bug, a frog, or a slug.

"It's so hot…" Aki moaned, fanning herself with a piece of paper as both of us plopped under the shade Yume, having the most energy of us all, began climbing the cherry tree we were sprawled under.

"Be careful!" I called after her, but I knew that it'd just go in one ear and out the other.

Aki smiled peacefully as she gazed at the pale blue sky. "It's so beautiful here. I kinda don't wanna go back to Iwatobi."

I glanced at her before diverting my attention to the sky. "What's Iwatobi like?"

She mused for a moment. "It's just another port town, like this one, but it's much more cramped. Down at the harbor, it always smells like fish, but the breeze always feels nice." She tucked a strand of her thin, light brown hair behind her ear before continuing. "The sunset is always so beautiful there; the sea turns orange and yellow. Daddy says 'it's because the sun is leaking', but I don't think so." She giggled.

I smiled before adding. "The sunset is blocked by the buildings here, so we always watch the sunrise from the docks." The corners of her lips curled into a warm, reminiscent smile.

"I…haven't seen the sunrise in so long. The last time I had—"

"ONII-CHAN! LOOK!" Yume interrupted loudly. We both glanced up to see Yume about ten feet above the ground, latching her right arm and legs around a thin branch as she held out a shiny blue beetle with her left hand.

"Yume!" I shouted, quickly springing up and circling the base of the tree until I stood directly below her. "Get down right now!"

She dragged out a, "whyyy?" before attempting to place her foot on the next branch.

"YUME!—"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Her scream pierced the air as her body tumbled down, her arms flailing in the air as she desperately tried to grasp for something.

"Yume!" I took a step back, and she ended up colliding into me, and we toppled onto the ground.

"Nanase-kun! Yume-chan!" Aki screamed, dashing over to us. "Are you alright?!" I nodded as she slid onto her knees next to us, carefully trying to lift Yume off of me.

My elbows stung and my back ached, but all that mattered to me at that moment was Yume, who began to slowly and painfully raise her head as Aki sat her on the ground.

"O-onii-chan…" Yume began whimpering, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hand. Aki gently pushed her hands away. "Your hands are dirty!"

"Yume, are you alright?" I groggily sat up, rubbing the bruise on my elbow. She nodded silently, tears slowly beginning to roll down her face before she replied softly. "I'm…sorry."

I reached over and pinched her cheek. "Don't EVER do something so clumsy like that again, you hear me?!" She nodded once again, leaving me feeling guilty. Aki leaned over and pulled Yume into her arms.

"Geez, you're so clumsy." I sighed, half smiling as I sat up.

Yume just shrugged at that comment. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Author's Note: Once again, not a lot of plot development, sorry! T_T hahaha but I'm better with characterish development I guess? Anyways I'm sorry if you find this story boring, I'll do my best to make it better!


	7. I'll Protect You

"If you want to move back so badly, then LEAVE!"

Yume and I both jumped to a loud _SLAM_ of the door, followed by thundering footsteps down the hall.

Yume glanced up at me miserably. "That was Daddy again, wasn't it?" I didn't respond, though we both knew that, yet again, our parents had been fighting.

Though we didn't really understand the situation at that time, by then we had figured out our parents constantly fought and spent long days apart from one another in order to "make up"—most of their conflicts, however, were never actually resolved.

I swallowed down tears, setting the Game Boy I was playing with aside. It hurt us to see them fight that way and not be able to do anything about it. Most of the time, like that particular night, Yume and I would stay in my room, the room farthest down the hall and away from our parents' bedroom, waiting for the anger to die down as we tried to entertain ourselves.

Moments later, we heard the front door shut with a loud _bang_. Sighing heavily, I scooched over to the edge of the bed, turning off my Game Boy and plugging it in to the charger. Yume stood up from her seat, shuffling across the small bedroom.

She slumped onto the bed next to me, pulling slightly on my sleeve. "Onii-chan?" Her eyes remained downcast.

"Yeah?"

"I-I…" She hesitantly mumbled with a slight quiver in her voice. "I…don't want Daddy and Mommy to fight."

Not exactly knowing what to do next, I gently wrapped my arms around her as she buried her face into my shoulder. "…I know. Me neither."

A tight knot formed in my throat, pulling and twisting the words out of my mouth. We remained silent for the next few moments, trying to ignore the loud crash of something breaking down the hall and Mom's loud sobs, holding onto the only thing left in our family—the two of us.

After a long silence between us, she pulled away, revealing tear-streaked cheeks. "Thanks, Onii-chan."

 _— I want it to end._ Her eyes pleaded to me, but she quickly wiped her tears away with the back of her hands and smiled weakly.

My heart nearly broke at that moment: to see her in such pain yet holding back left pain, guilt, and rage toward my parents in my heart. Despite being only four, she managed to collect herself and live through those hard days, beaming that bright smile that only she could ever own. How she had ever managed to do that, I still don't know to this day.

I tucked a strand of her thin, black hair behind her ear, smoothed out her bangs slightly, and stared straight into her round, clear blue eyes. "It'll end one day. I promise." Her eyes grew wide, shocked at my words, and she had every right to—even I surprised myself. But words I never knew I could say suddenly came tumbling out. Maybe it was my role as an older brother, or possibly my own sorrow that created those words—or maybe it was even the emptiness I felt inside of her and inside of me.

"And until that day comes, I'll protect you."

* * *

Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't written for a MONTH and I feel reallyyyy bad, but I just lost motivation to write, and plus school started and I got caught up in work…I'm super sorry! I'll try to upload chapters every one and a half weeks or so...but I don't know my schedule yet ;-; I'll do my best!

Also who else out there was part of the Gameboy generation? XD (probably just me…some kids nowadays don't even know what Gameboys and Famicoms are) But do remember that Haru technically grew up in the late 1990s-early 2000s so Gameboys were still popular then XD anyways…um, have a great day everyone! Thanks once again for reading this fanfiction and putting up with me haha


	8. Gone

The end of August had arrived, and it was time for Aki to return to Iwatobi.

The day of her departure, Yume, Mom, and I saw her and her aunt off at the train station. Moments before they passed through the ticket gate, Yume buried her face into Aki's chest, squeezing her tightly and whining, "Don't leaveee…"

Aki giggled gently and sighed, straightening out Yume's long strands of hair. "It's okay, Yume-chan, we'll see each other again soon!" I watched quietly from the sidelines. Deep down, I couldn't exactly put it into words, but I didn't want her to leave. Though I would've never admitted it, she had brought so much excitement and joy into our lives and created wonderful memories with us. I'd never seen Yume laugh so earnestly until she came and be so depressed when she had left.

Aki glanced up at me, smiling weakly as we made eye contact. _I don't want to leave either._ Her eyes seemed to whisper to me, but she quickly looked away. I stared at the floor, slightly blushing yet feeling down.

"Alright Yume, it's time you let go of her." Mom chuckled and tapped her shoulder lightly.

Yume reluctantly obeyed, brushing her bangs out of her teary eyes and shuffling back next to me. "We'll see you again…right?"

"Of course!" Aki reassured Yume, her words thick with uncertainty, but nevertheless Yume sighed, relieved. Aki then stepped up to me and timidly hugged me, saying softly. "Thank you for the past two weeks."

My ears felt on fire and my cheeks flushed a bright red as I awkwardly tried to wrap my arms around her, but she quickly pulled away and reached for her aunt's hand. Mom and Yume giggled as I took a step back, clearly embarrassed.

Aki and her aunt had already passed through the gate by the time I managed to look up and watch them leave. They had walked a few paces in before Aki swiveled around, facing us.

"I'll definitely come back!" She promised as she waved to us, and the two of them disappeared into the crowd of bustling people.

The three of us stayed there, waving weakly until we could no longer see them, and Mom was the first to turn away. "Let's go home." Yume slowly nodded and took my hand, and we silently made our way back to the entrance of the train station.

Yume waited until Mom was a few strides until breaking the silence. "You know Onii-chan, you're really awkward, especially around Aki-chan. You're completely fine with other girls, like Kana-nee-san or Misa-chan."

My cheeks reddened, the memory still fresh in my mind. "…what about it?"

She grinned playfully, a twinkle of mischief in her eye. "Nothing else."

"I hope you aren't learning anything weird from Kana-san." Kana was known to be the biggest flirt of the second grade.

"When did you start calling her 'Kana-san'?" She teased.

"When she told me to."

Yume pouted, not able to make a comeback.

We walked for a few more blocks until she mumbled quietly. "I didn't want Aki-chan to leave."

I stared at the cracks of the sidewalks that passed underneath our feet, counting each one that we stepped on before adding on, "Me neither."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yume brush her eyes with the back of her free hand, but I didn't say anything.

"For a moment…" She hesitated before continuing. "I thought that…we weren't alone. That we had someone to connect with." We both reflected on that silently.

"What do you mean?"

Her eyes trailed upwards to the sky, watching the heavy, gray clouds from the west starting to seep into the sky above our little port town. "She…can understand us. About us and Mommy and Daddy. About…everything." She shrugged. "Well, I don't even know what I mean."

We both spaced out into deep thoughts. Once we reached up the hill, I started, "I…" She waited until a while before glancing towards me. "I wish I can live the happy moments again." She bit down on her lip as an empty feeling rested on the both of us.

Author's Note: This was a lot more challenging to write than I thought XD the past two chapters have covered a really heavy topic, and they're like 5-6. The dialogue may sound much more advancedish-sounding for their age, sorry once again ;-; I didn't want them to have like a carefree/happy-go-lucky life but at the same time I feel like their words or ways of thinking is much more mature than their age? Gahhhhh T_T hahaha idk, my point is, I'm sorry if it isn't accurate XD

Also I don't really ship any of the Free! characters…but I'm not gonna lie, I kinda think Haru and Aki are sort of cute in this chapter :3 I know, they're way underage, but it's kinda the same feeling I get when I see little kids that are really close with each other that are like a boy and a girl and it's just a fluffy feeling hahaha idk I'm not creepy though I swear!

Imma stop rambling…thanks for reading this chapter! XD


End file.
